Twenty-Seven Days of Darkness
Amaterasu Flees In 1132 with the death of her husband Onnotangu at the hands of Hitomi, Amaterasu fled the Celestial Heavens, and angered by what the humans had done she ordered the Kami Shinjo to collect the Ancestral Swords and scattered them to the heavens. With the disappearance of Lady Sun Rokugan was shrouded in total shadow, increasing the power of the Lying Darkness tenfold. Hidden Emperor, p. 55 It soon became apparent that Onnotangu was just a pawn. Burning Sands In the Burning Sands the Twenty-Seven Days of Darkness also began. It was after the Awakening and the death of the immortal Caliph Hanan Talibah. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 94 Shilah the Sun, and Kaleel the Moon fled the sky, which allowed their son Kaleel to roam free again in the world, Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 114 a jinn lord who had been imprisoned in the Black Earth since the Day of Wrath. With the aid of the Kaleel's Legion they confronted other ancient powers on the Sands for the control of these lands. The Lying Darkness moved to undo the world. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 94 Hitomi's Travels Hitomi traveled the whole of Rokugan in the 27 days, arriving at the Shrine of the Three Sisters where she was guided to her destiny, commited seppuku with Shiba Odoshi as her second, and ascended into the celestial heavens becoming Lady Moon. The following is a list of each location Hitomi visited: *Day One - Kyuden Togashi: Hitomi began her journey alone. *Day Two - Shiro Mirumoto: The Togashi's new Tamashii, Yoshune, was visited, and Hitomi said a name: "Satsu". *Day Three - Shrine of the Ki-Rin: A Ki-rin colt was released. Hitomi gave counsel to Dairya. *Day Four - Pale Oak Castle: Hitomi talked with the Soul of Shiba, embodied in Shiba Tsukune. *Day Five - Mountains of Regret: Hitomi pondered about the fate of Amaterasu, who had commited Jigai. *Day Six - Shiro Yogasha: Seppun Toshiken asked Hitomi how he would die and the Lady told him, he would die with honor. *Day Seven - Otosan Uchi: Hitomi entered the Imperial Throne room while Shinjo stood to one side, watching her. *Day Eight - Kyuden Doji: Kuwanan and Hitomi enjoyed a tea ceremony. *Day Nine - Kyuden Mantis: Hitomi and Yoritomo walked along the beach of the Mantis isles. It was unknown what they talked about. *Day Ten - Kyuden Ashinagabachi: Tsuruchi was visited by Hitomi as a sign of destiny. *Day Eleven - Kitsune Mori: Hitomi met Ryosei at Kyuden Kitsune. The destiny of the Kitsune Daimyo would not be at Volturnum. *Day Twelve - Golden Sun Plain: Hitomi met Asahina Tamako at the peaceful Shinden Asahina, and saw Asahina Tsukiyoka, who had learned the Asahina ways of war. Past and Future. *Day Thirteen - Mizu-umi no Sakura Yuki: Hitomi was not welcome by the Naga at the Shinomen Forest, and the Balash requested her to leave. *Day Fourteen - Shiro Kuni: Kuni Utagu advised Hitomi the Crab would be watching her, and if neccessary they could reach the Moon. *Day Fifteen - Twilight Mountains: Hitomi saw Moto Tsume and Moto Sada on their way to Volturnum. She could not expect their help for her quest. *Day Sixteen - Shinsei's Shrine: Hitomi had a vision of Shinsei. *Day Seventeen - Shrine of Osano-Wo: the last shreds of Hitomi's mortality were left on the altar of the shrine. *Day Eighteen - Ryoko Owari Toshi: a Bayushi told her that whom she sought was to the north, and Hitomi followed her quest. *Day Nineteen - Yogo Shiro: Hitomi met Bayushi Kachiko, who commanded Bayushi Aramoro to send Bayushi Hisa with her. *Day Twenty - Spine of the World Mountains: Hitomi visited the place where Akodo fell. *Day Twenty-one - Mountain of the Seven Thunders: Hizuka was bleesed by Hitomi. *Day Twenty-two - Kenson Gakka: Ikoma Gunjin asked Hitomi to serve her. *Day Twenty-three - Heigen no Otaku: Otaku Xieng Chi offered Hitomi the aid of Ide Ashijun. *Day Twenty-four - Kyuden Tonbo: Hitomi pondered her actions, the Shadow, and the Dragon Clan. *Day Twenty-five - Toshi no aida ni Kawa: Three Goju disturbed Hitomi. *Day Twenty-six - Exile's Road: Hitomi wondered about her incoming fate. *Day Twenty-seven - Shrine of the Three Sisters: Hitomi selected who would be her second, and the rest were turned away. Death of Amaterasu Led by the pain of the Bright Eye through his connection with the Akasha, Yakamo found Amaterasu and became her second as she committed jigai. Afterwards he too ascended into the Heavens becoming Lord Sun. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 23 * Strike at Midnight: The Twenty-Seven Days of Darkness * Strike at Midnight: Everything Dies External Links * Twenty-Seven Days of Darkness (Ambition's Debt) Category:Historic events